


Mean and Meaner

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bullying, Demonic Possession, Ghosts, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on the Back at the Barnyard episode, Uno's cousin comes to visit.





	1. Chapter 1

A school bell rang

A orange haired girl with glasses said "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

But Dos and Tres shoved her.

Dos and Tres laughed

Uno said "You can run but you can't hide!"

But Uno hears his mother's voice

"Gilberto I have a surprise for you"

"Not now mother!"

Frida and Marigraciela laughed at Uno

Uno blushed

"GILBERTO!!"

Uno said "I'M COMING FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Uno walked out of the school

Marigraciela said "Is everyone okay"

The classmates said "We're fine"

Manny said "Looks like someone woke up on the rage side of bed what gives"


	2. Chapter 2

Uno walked into his house but he hears a voice

"Hello Gilberto"

Uno gasped and turned around to see a young woman around Sebastian's age with long black hair shaved from the front, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a piercing in her nose, earrings, black spiked bracelets, a black shirt, tattered jeans and black boots.

"I been waiting for you"

"Mom what's going on!?"

Uno grabs his mother by the shirt and shakes her.

"Oh that's your cousin Berta she got sented to boarding school for fighting with another girl......anyway have fun"

Frida, Manny, Pablo and Marigraciela sees Berta hurting Uno.

Pablo said "Uh-oh?"

Marigraciela said "That's not good"

Manny said "Why is Berta mad"

Frida said "I think something's wrong with Berta when she was in college she has a crush on my cousin Sebastian but she stole the girl's valentines until she found out that Sebastian falls in love with another girl and it brokes Berta's heart into pieces"

Marigraciela wipes a tear from her eyes.

"That's so sad"


End file.
